


A date with a Justicar

by Iarinthel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Epistolary, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarinthel/pseuds/Iarinthel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just Samara and Shepard going on a date at the Silver Coast Casino. Entirely fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A date with a Justicar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit/gifts).



_Shepard,_  
_I apologize for leaving so abruptly. Had I the option, I would have stayed with you in your apartment. It has been some time since I could allow myself the luxury in basking in the warmth of love for another._  
_I quite enjoyed our time together. Should you wish, do not hesitate to invite me again to spend more time with you._  
_Affectionately,_  
_Samara_

_Samara,_  
_I understand. With the war, there are a lot of places that need your help._  
_If you really want to make it up to me, why don’t we go on a date at the Silver Coast Casino next time we have a shore leave together? I promise it’ll be more luxurious than sitting on the couch. We can still bask in the love we have for each other when we got back to the apartment after, if you want._  
_Fondly,_  
_Shepard_

_Shepard,_  
_A tempting offer. It may be some time before I can take you up on that however._  
_Will you wait for me?_

_Samara,_  
_Of course I will. Just tell me when you’re free. My doors will always be open for you._

~*~

“Samara! It’s so good to see you.”  
“To you as well, Shepard. I have missed you a great deal.”  
“I missed you too. Please, come in. I just need to put something away before we go.”

Shepard’s spacious apartment is much the same as it had been when Samara had visited for the party, with a few differences. Today it is filled with the smell of baked grain and flowers, along with unfamiliar instrumental music coming from hidden speakers. It seems that the furniture had been changed recently, from the familiar white and grey chairs and couches to a warm brown, though unfortunately she kept the paintings.

“It smells lovely here.”  
“Thank you. I was baking a little while ago. Helps me destress.”  
“You bake?”  
“Yup. I made some cakepops. Want some?”  
“Cakepops?”

The only answer Shepard gives is to bring out a box with 9 sticks protruding from the top. Each stick has circular objects at its tip, sprinkled artfully with colourful candy and icing. Curious, Samara gingerly plucked out one of the sticks to stare at the odd pastry. Shepard’s smile is indulgent as she explains.

“It’s an old human dessert. It’s basically a cake on a lollipop stick.”  
“Creative.”  
“Go on. Try it.”

So Samara took a bite into the soft pastry, the smell of flowers and chocolate bursting on her palate along with the taste of chocolate mixed with vanilla and…lavender? The candy sprinkles crunched loudly while providing a sharp contrast with the chewy cake centre.

“Delicious.”  
“Isn’t it? Have as much as you want.”  
“…Are you sure? Won’t we be going to the casino soon?”  
“I’m sure. Don’t worry, they’ll wait for us.”

She took two more from the box, to give one to Shepard. Shepard accepted with a fond smile. They both sat down on the kitchen stools as they continued their idle conversation while eating sweets.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as someone that has a sweet tooth, Samara.”  
“I could say the same, you made these after all.”  
“I don’t, or not much of one. My roommate on Arcturus taught me this recipe. This was the furthest from cafeteria crap he could make so we had these when one of us had a really bad day.”  
“It sounds like you were close.”  
“We were, but we drifted apart after I was accepted into N school. He was a great guy. What about you? Do you bake?”

Samara’s silence was a heavy one, laden with memories from centuries ago. In her mind images of her daughters smiling with their father, of her home on Thessia flicker hazily like a dream. The memories are bittersweet with longing and nostalgia. From a time when she had been happily living with her family, before she became a Justicar. 

It felt like a different life.

“No. My bondmate was more of a baker than I am. I prefer to make soups and stews; the ingredients are easier to gather when travelling.”  
“Really? I kind of want to try one of your stews now.”  
“Perhaps another time. Have you finished your treat?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Let us leave then. I admit to some curiousity of the casino you and your team infiltrated months ago.”  
“Sure.”

~*~

The Silversun Strip is a well-known recreational centre in the Wards. Of the thousands of tourists that visit the Citadel, at least half of them make a point of spending some of their time and credits in one of the numerous restaurants, night clubs, shops, or at the Armax Arsenal Arena or the Silver Coast Casino. Samara had once spent an entire decade living here in her Maiden stage dancing the night away in a now defunct club. Though some of the establishments have closed down since then, others have taken its place. Even centuries after that time of her life the bright neon lights still cast a glow on the faces of everyone underneath. The sound of skycars whirring overhead is as familiar to her as her biotics.

The casino itself however was new. Quasar machines line the lobby, along with ATM machines that are conveniently within walking distance. There are circular tables on one side of the building, while the other has roulette table and a varren racing console. Oddly, the fountains have people touching it; some are even drinking from it!

“Heh, yeah. People do that a lot here. Can’t blame them, I’d do it too.” The smirk that was likely on Shepard’s face clearly shows in their amused voice.  
“That seems unsanitary.”  
“Might be. Come on, let’s get a table.”

Many of the tables are already occupied, though thankfully Shepard found an empty table for both of them. As they sat down Shepard waved a waiter to make her order. It’s clear that she’s visited the place before, with the confidence that she ordered food for both of them. 

“…Is there anything you want, Samara?”  
“Do they have Eternal Blue here?”  
“Would you like a cup or an entire pot ma’am?”  
“A cup will be fine, thank you.”  
“Of course. I’ll be back with your orders shortly.”

As the waiter left Shepard made a point to grin at Samara’s choice in beverage.

“Eternal Blue huh? I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you’d drink a tea like that.”  
“An indulgence, nothing more.”  
“It’s harmless enough, for an asari. Just tell me if you need anything to go with it.”  
“I will.”  
“Have you heard from Falere?”  
“She is well, and cleaning what little she can of the rubble. No Reapers have visited since, though she worries.”  
“What about?”  
“Lesuss is isolated. Much of its economy relied on the labour of the Ardat-Yakshi within the monastery. They are well known for a certain brand of honey wine, pastries, and handmade embroidery. The export of these goods made the bulk of their trade. With most of her fellows dead or kidnapped by the Reapers however…”  
“She can’t make enough on her own, which might mean she’ll starve when she runs out of food.”  
“Exactly. I bring what I can when I visit, but I can only carry so much on my own.”  
“Is there some way I can help?”  
“Do not trouble yourself for our sake. There are other options. I’ve spoken with my fellow Justicars, and they are making sure that the High Council remembers Lesuss. Your concern is appreciated, though unnecessary.”  
“Let me know if I can do anything to help.”  
“I shall.”

The waiter returned with trays of food, tea, and wine for both of them. The aroma is heady and pleasant, filled with spices she’s assuming is native to the human homeworld. There’s a small plate of cookies along with Shepard’s order of wine and grains. Samara watches avidly as she devours her food enthusiastically. It seems that this particular item is a favourite, if the look in her eyes is anything to judge by. She makes a mental note to look it up on the extranet, when she has the time to think of something so mundane as cooking for her potential bondmate.

“Did you want some?”  
“Hmm?”  
“My food. You look like you want some.”  
“Oh no, I’m just watching.”  
“Watching me eat?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright then.”

For a while longer they sat on the table quietly, enjoying their meal and each other’s company. At times their eyes would meet and they would share a look. A look that wordlessly promises things that makes her breath catch. Once Shepard finished her plate she reached over to take Samara’s right hand to her lips, keeping eye contact as she kissed her palm chastely. Samara’s cheeks flush blue even as her eyes widened in surprise.

“Shepard? What are you doing?”  
“What, don’t asari kiss their loved ones?”  
“Generally not their palms.”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“…No.”

Shepard’s smile is wide as she chuckles in satisfaction. Samara can feel the warmth on her face as she watches their fingers intertwine into a light yet firm grip.

“This is how humans show affection?”  
“It’s considered old fashioned, and some think its silly. You’ve done research on human history, have you never come across the poems of knights kissing the hands of ladies in court?”  
“I was under the impression that humans do not practice what they consider archaic gestures.”  
“It really depends on the individual. Are you telling me you don’t like it?”  
“That is not what I said.”  
“Heh.”

Shepard dropped her hand only to stand next to Samara with her left hand outstretched to Samara. Her eyes are just as inviting as her words.

“If you want, we can go back to my apartment and I can show you other ways that humans show affection.”

Though she can’t see it, Samara is sure that her happy expression mirrors Shepard’s as she takes her hand to follow her back to the apartment. It has been far too long since she could have some time to enjoy herself, and even longer still since she’s taken comfort in another’s embrace.

Come what may, she is thankful that the two of them could have this time together.

She will treasure the memories they have made that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say this would be fluff. But if you want to think that Samara and Shepard did the nasty back at the apartment you're entirely free to do so. 
> 
> I couldn't really think of any other way to slide in a mention about knights, so I hope this suffices.
> 
> Credit for Eternal Blue goes to Solaris242 on FFnet from their fic 'Transcendant Humanity'.


End file.
